


As The World Falls Down

by CatherineMorgenstern



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Follow Sarah and her sisters as they venture into a fantastical realm every night, where she gets enthralled by its mysterious ruler. Based on the fairy tale "The Shoes That Were Danced To Pieces" by the Brothers Grimm. (Warning: Contains Suicide - Rated M because of that just to be safe)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/gifts).



> Hello, dear readers. This was part of my Secret Santa creations for the lovely [Heeley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), who also beta'd this for me. Thanks, love!  
> Happy reading!

Another morning with twelve pairs of delicate shoes that had been danced to pieces. 

Another morning of having no explanation of how their daughters’ escaped their locked bedroom each night or where they went to dance the night away.

Another prince who’d forfeited his life, because he’d failed to uncover the mystery in the span of three nights.

This strange happening had been going on for close to two weeks now. King Robert and Queen Irene were at their wits’ end. The once vast crowd of princes and knights who’d wanted to try their luck had dwindled drastically as one volunteer after another had been executed.

Just then, Sarah, their youngest, emerged from the bedroom. She looked almost skeletal with purple bruises under her eyes and a pallid complexion. And yet, she emanated an aura of dreamlike happiness that they’d never witnessed before.

Barely taking notice of her parents’ stare, she floated down the hall, humming a hauntingly beautiful tune under her breath.

_There’s such a sad love, deep in your eyes…_

Slowly, the others emerged, looking sleepy and exhausted, but content.

Sarah picked up a cup filled with chamomile tea and padded to the window seat that overlooked the castle’s garden with its labyrinth in the centre, staring wistfully at the scenery without really taking it in. Her mind still dwelt in that fantastical ballroom and her thoughts revolved around the handsome stranger she’d danced with every night these past two weeks. 

Sighing inaudibly, Sarah remembered what his hand felt like on her waist and the airy scent of lemongrass wafting off his skin, enveloping her petite form. She thought she could detect a hint of it, lingering in the dark tresses of her hair. In her mind’s eye, she could see his glittering mismatched eyes - one a brilliant blue reminiscent of the night sky, the other a deep green akin to poison ivy. She’d felt held captive by those eyes, but she’d been an all too willing prisoner. 

_I’ll place the sky within your eyes…_

She could hardly wait for the next nightfall when she’d see him again. A small smirk formed on her lips as she noticed her parents’ clueless expressions from the corner of her eye. They’d never solve this mystery. The entrance to his realm was too cleverly hidden. Though she did feel a slight pang of guilt for all those princes who’d lost their lives, wondering if there’d be another volunteer.

-OOOOOOOOO-

It turned out that, yes, there was to be another fool. Hoggle was his name and he claimed to have been a soldier. Exchanging sideway glances with her sisters, Sarah tried to seem indifferent. He wouldn’t succeed either, she was sure of it. 

Sarah tuned out as her father explained the rules to the foolish man.

Solve the mystery and bring back proof of where it is they escape to.  
Do so within three nights or forfeit your life.

Why anyone would try after so many had failed was beyond her, but she didn’t really care. Nightfall was almost upon them and she felt herself getting giddy in anticipation as she watched her father lock them in.

_In search of new dreams..._

Like with any other volunteer, the sisters talked amicably to him and offered him a goblet of wine that was laced with a sleeping draught. When they saw him fall asleep on his chair in the corner of their sitting room, they giggled at their cleverness and flitted to their bedroom to put on their finest dresses, glittering jewellery and new silk shoes.

At the stroke of midnight, the bed of the eldest sister, who grabbed a candle to lead the procession, sank into the ground and revealed a steep stairway, leading down into darkness. As her sisters started to disappear into the pathway, Sarah took a candelabra as well, bringing up the rear. 

Unbeknownst to them, Hoggle had not consumed the wine. An old woman in the marketplace had warned him of the sisters’ little trick and had given him an invisibility cloak that he was now hidden under - free to follow them undetected. 

Down they went with barely enough light to illuminate the underground path. Sarah was sure to have felt someone stepping on the train of her elegant pale blue dress once or twice, but when she turned around no one was to be seen. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, but she tried to shake it off and concentrate on what lay ahead. Him. A small smile formed on her lips as she imagined him waiting for her in the middle of the dance floor and she hastened her steps.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold..._

After the dim pathway, they stepped into a cavern lined with silver-leafed trees that gave off a pale light. Hoggle marvelled at the rather icy elegance before entering the next cavern. Its trees bore golden leaves and cast everything in honeyed light. Then they entered a cavern that nearly blinded him. The trees were adorned with diamond leaves that glittered like everlasting ice and emphasised the princesses’ finery. From each tree, Hoggle made sure to break off a branch as proof for the King that he had indeed followed the princesses.

At last they made it to the end of their journey. A vast cavern with an ominous looking opaque underground lake. On the other side stood a magnificent castle that was reflected in the dark water. At its shore, twelve small boats with twelve handsome strangers awaited the princesses. Judging by their warm smiles, they knew each other and Hoggle decided to climb into the boat that contained Sarah.

Arriving at their destination, Sarah took the stranger’s offered hand and exited the boat; impatience and anticipation present in every line of her body.

They were led through a vast entrance hall that was unlike anything Hoggle had ever seen. Its ceiling looked like some wondrous cathedral that no human hands could’ve crafted. The stained-glass windows were illuminated by a thousand candles that were placed in every crook and cranny. But for all its light and splendour the interior emanated a cold beauty; otherworldly and distant in a way Hoggle had no words for.

Upon entering the ballroom, Hoggle came to an abrupt halt at the threshold, taking in the grandeur of the room. High windows opening onto a wild garden that was filled with fireflies, illuminating the twisting paths. A soft breeze that made the sheer black curtains dance wafted in from outside, smelling of purple roses and pomegranates. The lake they’d crossed earlier seemed to wind its way around the castle and could be seen in the distance, glittering under the pale full moon. 

The floor was made out of smokey grey marble and though it was polished to a high sheen, its swirling design gave the illusion of smoke, dancing across its surface. A plethora of crystal chandeliers with deep red candles plunged the room into an enchanting light. The right side was made out of gilded mirrors that seemed to be a thousand years old, reflecting everything in a slightly twisted way. A string orchestra was playing beautifully, creating an atmosphere of intrigue and magic. 

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings..._

Sarah took a deep breath as she entered the by now familiar setting, her eyes immediately searching for him. As always, she feared for an endless moment that he wouldn’t show up, but there he was in the middle of the dance floor, awaiting her.

She allowed herself to drink him in. Clad in a charcoal grey, ruffled shirt that closed high around his pale throat, a velvet, emerald green jacket, tight black trousers and black, gleaming riding boots, he was a vision to behold; as otherworldly and chillingly beautiful as his realm. His satiny, pale hair gleamed like starlight under the candles and those high cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut should she dare touch his face. With a sardonic smile on his thin lips, he extended his hand towards her, silently inviting her to dance. 

As her hand met his, she felt a sudden rush of vertigo before the world settled again. Though she had the indescribable feeling that it hadn’t settled quite the way it was before. As though her entire well-being was now tied to him.

Leading her into a waltz, she felt a sly satisfaction at the jealous glances her sisters threw her as he once again had eyes only for her. During all the nights she’d danced with him they’d never spoken a word and yet she felt a deeper connection with him than with anyone she’d ever met.

_Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars…_

Hours felt like seconds as they kept dancing to song after song after song. So enthralled was Sarah that she didn’t even notice her shoes starting to slowly soak with blood from her abused feet. Time seemed to work differently here in this mystical place.

When the sky outside the castle started to lighten up with the first glimpses of dawn, the orchestra struck their last cord and Sarah felt an overwhelming sense of sadness envelop her. With each night, saying goodbye seemed to become more difficult. Curtsying before her handsome dance partner, she swallowed her tears and joined her sisters in the entrance hall with a heavy heart. 

On the threshold, she made to turn around, having half a mind to run back to him, but a firm hand settled on her wrist, dragging her towards the lake. In the flutter of dresses, she couldn’t tell who had grabbed onto her, but she felt that unexplainable twinge of unease in her stomach again.

When he saw Sarah attempt to turn around, Hoggle had immediately grabbed her wrist. He was so close to return as the champion who solved the kingdom’s mystery and he had every intention of choosing Sarah as his bride. It wouldn’t do for her to dwell here.

The whole way back her sisters prattled and giggled about their night while Sarah was shrouded in gloom and longing. 

_As the pain sweeps through…_

Back in their bedroom, Hoggle slipped out into the sitting room, stashing away the invisibility cloak and managing to take his seat in the chair seconds before the eldest princess checked in on him.

-OOOOOOOOO-

In the morning, the King and Queen once again saw twelve pairs of ruined shoes lying at their daughters’ beds. Before King Robert could alert the guard that there’d be another execution, Hoggle sprang up from his chair and excitedly told him that he solved the mystery. Showing him the twigs from the different trees along the way, he told the King and Queen about the princesses’ journey and the reason for the ruined shoes.  
The entrance was sealed shut and no more shoes were danced to pieces during the night.

With the mystery solved everything should’ve been perfect. Hoggle should have married Princess Sarah and lived happily ever after.

Three days had passed and Sarah had began to wilt away. A faraway look had settled in her jade-blue eyes and she spent her days either looking out of a window or in the heart of the labyrinth. She spoke to no one and didn’t so much as acknowledge Hoggle’s presence. Her skin acquired a sickly pale colour and her once lustrous hair became dull. But she kept humming the strange melody under her breath and her dreams were consumed with images of the ballroom and him.

_Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all…_

When she was told that her wedding to Hoggle was to be next week, Sarah felt an icy emptiness settle in her bones and, for the first time since her nightly trips had stopped, decided to do something about it.

That night, Sarah stole a sharp knife out of the kitchen and ventured out into the labyrinth once more. At its centre was a shallow pool. Lying down on the bench next to it, she took the knife and slashed her wrists.

_As the world falls down..._

As she lay dying in the dark, she watched her reflection being disturbed by drops of blood that fell into the water. Her vision began to darken and the world started to fade away. Greenery gave way to black marble and glittering chandeliers. Her white nightgown melted into a purple dress made of velvet.

In these final minutes, she spied Jareth, whose name she suddenly knew with absolute clarity, waiting for her on his throne of ivory bones.

_Falling in love as the world falls down…_


End file.
